


It Starts with a Dare

by kith_kath



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, College student Hwanwoong, College student Keonhee, M/M, Non Idol AU, Youtuber Kim Youngjo | Ravn, wingman Keonhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kith_kath/pseuds/kith_kath
Summary: It all started when Keonhee dared Hwanwoong to start a YouTube channel.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee & Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	It Starts with a Dare

**Author's Note:**

> non idol! au  
> Keonhee and Hwanwoong are college students  
> Youngjo is a famous YouTuber

It all started with a simple dare.

One night, Keonhee dared Hwanwoong to make a YouTube channel. Hwanwoong could post his dance covers, he suggested, maybe even get noticed by his favourite youtuber, pls9nyangjo. At first Hwanwoong was hesitant, he was scared that people wouldn't like his videos and would cancel him even before he started. But he couldn't chicken out, a dare was a dare after all. What's the worst that could happen anyway?

His dance cover blew up overnight. He went from 0 to 100k in an instant. His video was all the internet talked about for a month.

That happened 6 months ago. Now, he also posted daily vlogs and random videos along with his usual dance covers. His channel gained over a million subscribers in the span of half a year. He had to thank his best friend for basically forcing him into making a channel.

"Hey Keonhee, I want to film a mukbang video tonight. Do you want to join me?" Hwanwoong offered one day after class.

"Sure! Why don't you also make it into a qna? You could tweet about it now," Keonhee suggested. Of course Hwanwoong did what his friend told him. He hopped onto twitter and tweeted :

_Filming a_ _mukbang_ _w/ @_ _heeheelegs_ _tonight! Drop your questions below and we might actually answer it~_ 😉💬

In those six months Keonhee had helped Hwanwoong with video ideas and most of his ideas did amazing. Keonhee was practically his unofficial manager now.

Nighttime had came and it was now time to film the video. "So, which questions should we pick?"

"Ooh~ This one! 'Why did you decided to start your channel' and 'who's your favourite youtuber of all time'," Keonhee answered while scrolling through the twitter comments.

In the end, they answered 8 other questions along with the two questions that Keonhee suggested earlier. Hwanwoong edited and posted the video the next day. Like every other time, he hoped that the video would do well and like always, it did. Who could not fall for his and Keonhee's charm anyway?

A week later Hwanwoong recieved an unexpected twitter dm from a certain someone.

_**pls9nyangjo** _  
_Hey, I heard that in your recent_ _mukbang_ _video you said that I was your fave_ _ytber_  
_Do you maybe wanna hang out sometime and perhaps even do a collab together if the chance allows? :) <333_

Hwanwoong screamed. He never thought he would ever get the chance to meet his favourite youtuber, let alone do a video together with him. Without any second thoughts, he accepted the offer.

_**princewoongie**_  
_Of course!_ _I_ _wouldn't want to miss the chance to meet you_ 😊💞

Hwanwoong immediately dialed up Keonhee's number. He told him about the dm and how excited he was. Keonhee assured him through the phone that everything would go smoothly and even told him that they would look good together. Hwanwoong blushed at the thought of him and Youngjo being a couple. It would be a lie if he told you that he hadn't thought about it before. As a matter of fact, he thought about that every other night before he went to sleep. He was aware that he was deeply in love with someone he had never met before. He didn't even know if his real personality was the same with his personality in front of the camera. He might be a whole different person in real life, unlike his charismatic persona. Hwanwoong shook that thought out of his head. He's sure that Youngjo was a nice person both on and off camera and his meeting with him will prove it.

Today's the day. Hwanwoong dressed himself up especially nice today so he would make a good impression on Youngjo. Many bad thoughts appeared on his mind on the way to the cafe. His mind suddenly thought, what if Youngjo was just playing with him. He got rid of it instantly. He knew that Youngjo wouldn't do anything like that, at least he hoped so.

_02.50 PM_. He went into their desired meeting place. There was no sign of Youngjo. He took a seat next to the window so Youngjo could see him when he comes in. There was still 10 minutes left before their promised meeting time.

_03.05 PM_. Youngjo was still nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was running late, Hwanwoong thought as he stared at the window, watching the people outside crossing the streets.

_03.10 PM_. Hwanwoong was getting nervous. Did Youngjo really stood him up? Bad thoughts kept coming in Hwanwoong's head. Was Youngjo pulling a mean prank on him? All he hoped now was for Youngjo to show up. He didn't care if Youngjo was just using him for a prank video. All he needed right now was Youngjo's presence.

_03.15 PM_. Just when Hwanwoong was about to call a cab, he heard a familiar voice calling out for him.

"H-Hwanwoong, wait!" Right across the street, there was Youngjo. He was panting, out of breath, hands on his knees, as if he had just ran a marathon. He then gained his composure back after a few minutes and crossed the street to meet up with Hwanwoong.

"I'm sorry, my train got delayed. Were you about to leave? I'm really sorry. It's okay if you have other plans," Youngjo apologized with his famous pout. Hwanwoong's legs turned jelly when he saw Youngjo's expression. There was no way Hwanwoong wouldn't forgive him. He gave Youngjo a wide smile.

"It's okay, I'm just happy you showed up. I thought you were going to bail on me for second," Hwanwoong half joked with teary eyes. Youngjo felt terrible, "Let me buy you a drink to make up for it."

And that was the start of their beautiful relationship. They have been together for two years and all of that was thanks to Keonhee. Thank you Keonhee for daring Hwanwoong into making a YouTube channel. Thank you Keonhee for the mukbang QnA video idea. Thank you Keonhee for choosing that one specific question that led Youngjo to hit Hwanwoong up.

"You know, we're here together right now because of Keonhee," Hwanwoong said. Youngjo raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"He was the one that forced me to make a YouTube channel. He was also the one who suggested the question about you."

"Then I guess Keonhee is your ultimate wingman," Youngjo laughed. As always, Youngjo's laughter has never failed to make Hwanwoong smile. Hwanwoong giggled in Youngjo's arm. They stayed in their position for a while, Youngjo's arms wrapped around Hwanwoong's waist and Hwanwoong's head rested on his chest. Hwanwoong could hear his boyfriend's heartbeat clearly. The peaceful rhythm helped Hwanwoong drift into a slumber. He was happy that all the dreams he had imagined every night had finally came true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first ever fanfic that I posted!  
> Thank you for checking this story out and I hope you enjoyed reading this  
> Feedbacks are much appreciated ♡
> 
> You can find me on :  
> Twitter — [@Kcchi15](https://twitter.com/Kcchi15?s=09)  
> Wattpad — [kith_kath](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kith_kath)


End file.
